


The adventures of Team RGLL

by jjulez



Category: RWBY
Genre: this is my first fic pls dont b mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjulez/pseuds/jjulez
Summary: Lapis Lazuli and friends meet, shenanigans to ensue later. Lots of Zuli and Ruli friendship fluff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The adventures of Team RGLL

Lapis Lazuli traipsed up to the gates of Beacon confidently, excited to meet her team and begin training. Several weeks earlier, she had been accepted into the prestigious huntsman academy, and she had been practically astrally projecting with excitement ever since. The first order of business on Zuli’s list was exploring, and finding potential friends. She saw a lot of different faces and it made her a bit nervous, but she was determined to have a good time at this school.  
Zuli had always felt isolated from others. At the beginning of her life, she lived in Atlas and never really fit in there, and her life wasn’t stellar as she was a faunus. When she finally ran away from home, she was too busy trying to survive to make friends. Zuli had landed in Vale, where she picked up odd jobs and slowly made a new life for herself, her old one in the past. Now that she was 25 she felt like she was finally on her feet, so she had enrolled in the huntsman academy to follow her dream of being a huntress.  
Everyone around Zuli had the same dream as her, and she felt confident that she would find a place to fit in. looking around, the faunus girl observed the other students. There was a girl with a tail asleep on a bench whom Zuli decided not to wake. For now she didn’t need to talk to anyone, she was just looking around, but it was nice to see that there were other faunus around. She made note of a girl who looked to be a wolf faunus, and someone who had a pair of fuzzy antennae.She would have to introduce herself to them…. Eventually. She was still pretty nervous about everything.  
Zuli spent the first day at Beacon just observing, seeing what she could see. She wandered around the grounds for a bit and marveled at how grand the school was. She didn’t talk to anyone yet as she wanted to wait to see her assigned team. She didn’t want to make a friend only to be disappointed at them being on a different team, and she knew it wasn’t likely that she would manage to meet all her teammates today. So she resolved to wait a little bit on the friends, and just explore.  
\--------  
The next day, Zuli awoke, excited and more than a little nervous. Looking around at her peers, Zuli spotted the faunus she had seen the previous day as well as a short girl with a rose in her hair, which she found a bit odd. She wanted to ask about it, but the girl looked to be in a sour mood so she wasn’t sure about talking to her just yet. Right now, she had to prepare for her landing strategy.  
As Zuli stepped up to the platform, she and her peers were greeted by the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, who explained to them how their partners would be assigned. Apparently, after being launched off a cliff, the first person you made eye contact with would become your partner. Impressed by the chaotic method, Zuli almost wasn’t prepared when she was launched into the air.  
Zuli wasn’t particularly at home in midair, as she was a mole faunus, so she was eager to get to the ground as soon as possible. Reaching for the yo-yo clipped to one of her many belts, zuli began her landing strategy. The yo-yo, called Abraxas Axis, flew down its string toward a tree, where it wrapped around a branch several times. Zuli’s momentum caused her to fall in an arc as she clutched the string, the ground nearing quickly. When she was about level with the tree, Zuli called upon her semblance to catch her. A humanoid shape rose out of the soil to snatch Zuli out of the air and break her fall. So, that was that. Her landing strategy was complete. Now, to find a partner.  
Wandering through the bushes and trees, Zuli began to call out to see if anyone was nearby, when she heard a loud WHUMP and CRACK. Brushing aside some foliage, Zuli came upon the mean-looking girl with the rose in her hair furiously tugging her battle axe from a tree. Did she just swing her battle axe into a tree and hope for the best? Impressed with the brazen landing strategy, Zuli strode up to the girl and threw her arms around her shoulders.  
“WE’RE PARTNERS!” Cried Zuli, as the other girl shrank away from the hug. Sticking her hand out to shake instead, Zuli began to introduce herself.  
“I’m Lapis Lazuli, but I go by Zuli! What’s your name?”  
“I’m Ruli Gold, nice to meet you,” replied Ruli as they shook hands.  
“Woah! Ruli and Zuli!! It must be fate!”  
“.. Sure. Let’s go find the relic.”  
“You got it!”  
As Zuli followed Ruli through the trees, she looked back and thought she could just make out the sight of a person just climbing down the cliff. How did they not get launched? Or is that how Ozpin gets down?  
“So, Ruli, what’s with the hair rose, huh?” Zuli asked somewhat tactlessly.  
“It’s a part of my semblance,” replied Ruli, a little bit annoyed.  
“Oh! Tell me about your semblance! And I need to know about your weapon too! We have so much to learn about each other!!” Ruli looked about as thrilled as a rock, but she knew that they needed to swap this information, so was open to discussing.  
As it turned out, Ruli’s semblance allowed her to grow vines that produced toxic roses, and she could use them to put entities to sleep. She liked to keep one in her hair just in case of an emergency, which Zuli found endearing. Her weapon, Zuli could see, was a battle axe, but Ruli explained that it was very versatile, hiding a knife in the handle and with the ability to transform into a bow. Zuli explained her yo-yo to Ruli, who looked unimpressed. Ruli seemed a little more interested in Zuli’s semblance, but didn’t ask too many questions about it. She was going to be hard to get to know, but Zuli was up for the challenge. After all, they were assigned best friends! How could Ruli not warm up to her assigned best friend?  
Anyway, they got the relic without incident, and ZUli was disappointed they didn’t encounter any trouble. She wanted to see Ruli fight! And also show off a little bit. However, they were safe as they arrived at the ceremony.

“THE NEXT TEAM IS RULI GOLD, GREY, LAMP ASHWOOD, AND LAPIS LAZULI, FORMING TEAM RGLL!” the headmaster announced, pronouncing rgll like “regal,” a shade of blue. The other two teammates that Zuli hadn’t met, Grey and Lamp, were some of the faunus she had seen yesterday.

******  
The next morning, classes were going to start, so everyone found their way to their dorms to get to sleep. When she was about to go to bed, Zuli noticed that Ruli was still awake. Finding it a bit odd, Zuli resolved to stay up and keep the other girl company.  
“Hey,” Zuli whispered, trying to avoid disturbing Grey and Lamp, “are you nervous about starting classes?”  
Ruli didn’t seem to want to respond at first, but eventually sighed and said “Yeah, a little…” She didn’t seem to want to talk much, but Zuli still wanted to cheer the other girl up.  
“Would you wanna go for a walk with me?” Ruli looked pensive, but nodded. Walking along in silence with her new friend, Zuli looked up towards the night sky. It was about midnight, and the shattered moon was full. Ruli seemed grateful for her silent companion as they wandered through the school grounds.After a couple laps, Zuli began to shiver, as she hadn’t worn a jacket. Ruli noticed, and motioned toward the school. Silently, the pair made their way back inside to their dorm, and got ready for bed again.  
“Goodnight, Ruli!”  
“... Goodnight”


End file.
